


Song About You

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, art shop owner! hinata, fangirl! natsu, ha ha ha couldn't help myself, idol! kageyama, so much, sorry no sex but all the fluff, them being complete dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou never expected to see the famous idol, Kageyama Tobio in his art shop. <br/>Nor did he except the singer to break an expensive bowl.<br/>And he definitely did not expect said singer to jump beneath his desk, hands on his thighs and face near his crotch, as he hid from his teen fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song About You

Hinata kept his smile on his face until he left Natsu, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She had just fallen asleep on the couch, eyes red and puffy from tears. She had taken down her long orange hair and it practically shined against the black clothes that she had worn to the service. She had cried herself to sleep and Hinata made sure that he was there for every second, trying to stay strong for his sister. He was her only living relative now and he would make sure that he took care of her. He would never have them separated.

Hinata left, tiptoeing to his room and quietly closing the door behind him. He turned on his radio to silence any sounds that may escape from his mouth. A new artist was singing gently and it seemed like he understood exactly what Hinata was going through. Hinata slowly slid onto the floor, his bottom lip trembling and the tears finally spilling over. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a tiny ball, hugging himself tightly so that he wouldn’t fall completely apart. 

He could still remember every word and every moment that happened when he found out what happened to his parents. He and Natsu had been watching their favorite show, waiting for their parents to return, when the phone had rung. Hinata went to pick it up, listening as somebody told him that his parents were in the hospital. Hinata’s hands had started to shake and Natsu noticed, turning off the television immediately. They had then rushed off to the hospital, learning that their parents had been hit head-on by a drunk driver and were in critical condition. Hinata had refused to let Natsu see them. He didn’t want her last memory of them to be like that. Instead, he went to see them. And he watched as they died. His dad went first. He didn’t even open his eyes and he passed away quietly. His mother was a different story. She lingered for a while, tears in her eyes, trying to stay strong in the last moments she had with her son. She took Hinata’s hand and told her how much she loved both him and his sister and she told him to take care of Natsu. Hinata promised her that he would and then she too had passed away. 

Hinata researched the new singer that had been on the radio and started to listen to his songs whenever he felt sad, which was a lot. The singer had a soothing, deep voice and he sung about real topics and it helped Hinata relax. It seemed like this singer had been through some things also and just knowing that he wasn’t alone made him better. 

***

Two Years Later

“Onii-chan! Isn’t Kageyama Tobio beautiful?!” Natsu squealed, putting her new poster of the famous idol/singer up on her side of their shared bedroom. They had to move out of their house after their parents died and into a small apartment. Hinata was doing his best to raise a teenage girl. He worked at the fine art shop that his parents had owned. He considered selling it, but his parents loved it so much that he couldn’t bear to do it. He worked there during the day and on some nights he did a part-time job working at a 24/7 café. The owner had known his parents and was very lenient with the hours and pay. He even let Natsu work there when she could so she could help with the bills and payments. So, they were getting by.

Hinata glanced up at the poster. Admittedly, he was very attractive. Kageyama was tall and had dark hair that fell into his pretty blue eyes. Hinata just didn’t have time to think about things like that. He didn’t have time to be in a relationship. When he wasn’t working or taking care of Natsu, he was studying. He was determined to finish college, even though he was way behind his peers his own age. He was 21 and still working his way through classes for 18 year olds. He would’ve minded, if he had had the time. 

“I guess,” Hinata shrugged, going back to his textbook. Natsu groaned and turned back to her latest crush. She was completely obsessed with the singer. Hinata knew that he was the same singer that he liked, but Hinata didn’t really like any of his new songs. They just didn’t seem like him. They were up-beat and like all of the other popular songs. His older songs were more real and meaningful. Hinata still cherished those first few songs and still listened to them. Of course, he listened to the new ones too. There was no way that he could escape from them when he shared a room with the idol-obsessed teen. 

“You barely even looked at him!” Natsu said, throwing her arms up in the air.

Hinata chuckled and set his textbook down, figuring he could use a break anyway. “Oh, my apologies. Kageyama Tobio is the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes upon!” Hinata cried out dramatically, standing and going up to the new poster and making a slight bow to it. “There is no way that this angel could be of the same species as me!” Natsu was giggling the whole time, falling over onto her bed and rolling around on it. Hinata saw his opening and started to tickle her until she was laying there crying from laughter and telling him to have mercy on her.

Hinata enjoyed those moments and he smiled as he unlocked the door to the art shop to open it for the day. He went around, turning on all of the lights and getting ready for customers. It was a pretty good day. He had made three big sales. There was a new, hot artist that everyone wanted to buy from, and luckily, Hinata’s store carried some of his work. Hinata had met the silver-haired man once, when the artist thanked him for selling so many of his pieces. Hinata had just nodded and told him that he hoped he made even more fabulous pieces. Sugawara Koushi told him that he definitely would and would make sure to bring even more pieces to Hinata’s shop. In fact, those were exactly what Hinata had sold that morning. 

It was currently the middle of the afternoon and it was completely dead. It always was that time of the day. People were always eating lunch, so they never came into the shop. Hinata texted Natsu, who told him that she was at a Kageyama Tobio interview. Hinata snorted and told her to be back in time for dinner and she said that she would. After that, Hinata started to dust everything. He was pretty bored and needed something to do. He yawned, brushing the duster over a vase. That’s when he heard a loud commotion outside. He glanced outside, wondering what it was, but not caring enough to actually go and look. All he could hear was the loud, excited shrieks of girls. He was actually kind of afraid to go look. No telling what a group of girls like that would do. 

Hinata turned to dust another vase when the door was thrown open and then shut. A young man was standing there, looking slightly terrified and completely disheveled. The man backed up, knocking into a table. Hinata let out a yelp and rushed forward, but too late. He watched as an expensive Sugawara Koushi bowl fell to the floor and shattered. 

Hinata just gaped, staring down at the broken pieces. Then he glared up at the intruder. “What are you doing?”

The man just grabbed him by the arms, “Shut up, dumbass!” He then proceeded to drag Hinata over to his desk and sit him down into his chair. The man ducked underneath the desk, bringing the chair up to him. Hinata momentarily forgot his outrage when he felt large hands on his upper thighs and a face very near his crotch. The hands were warm and he could feel the man’s breath very, very close to his crotch. He was about to open his mouth and yell at the man when the door was thrown open again. Hinata looked up to see a hoard of teenaged girls standing there, looking out of breath. 

“Sir, have you seen Kageyama Tobio?” one girl asked, quickly glancing around the shop but deciding not to come in when she saw all of the expensive breakable objects inside. Hinata felt the hands tighten on his thighs and it all clicked. The man underneath his desk was the famous idol and he was being chased by his fans.

Hinata was mad at the singer, but not mad enough to throw him into that crowd. He cleared his throat and then said, "It’s just me in here, sorry.”

All of the girls groaned and then headed out, continuing their search. The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments until they were sure that the girls were gone. Kageyama pushed the chair back and crawled out. “Sorry about that.” Hinata just stared at him in shock. This man was completely different in person that he was on television. He was totally rude! Hinata couldn’t even believe that this was the man that had sung all of those beautiful songs. And he especially couldn’t believe that he had found solace in this man’s voice!

Hinata just huffed, still a bit aggravated and went to clean up the mess that Kageyama had made. Hinata knelt on the floor and began to pick up the pieces of the broken bowl. Kageyama rushed to his side and got down on the floor.

“I’m so sorry about this,” he said, trying to pick up some pieces also. 

Hinata shook his head and stopped him, “I probably would’ve broken something too if I had a crowd like that chasing me. You don’t have to help me, this is my job.”

Kageyama frowned at him, “Well, at least let me pay for it. Or replace it.”

Hinata gave him a weird look. “This is a one of a kind Sugawara Koushi bowl. It can’t be replaced. It’s basically priceless.” Hinata sighed sadly when he thought of the   
disappointed look Sugawara would have when Hinata told him one of his pieces was completely ruined and broken. Hinata respected Sugawara and he didn’t want to let him down.

Kageyama started to grumble something when another man came in, breathing heavily like he had just been running also. He was wearing an expensive suit and dark sunglasses. “There you are, Kageyama. I was looking for you everywhere! We have to get you to your next interview.”

“Coming, Daichi,” Kageyama answered him. He stood up, brushing off some imaginary dust. He turned back to Hinata, who was still picking up the shattered pieces of the bowl. “I’ll come back and pay for it.”

Hinata gave a quick glance as the two men left. He hardly believed that the idol would keep his word. He would probably forget all about this by tonight. He had much more important things to think about. 

Hinata went home that night, still miffed at one Kageyama Tobio. But he couldn’t escape from the singer when he got home. Natsu had apparently been at the interview and in the same mob of girls that had chased the man. She raved all throughout dinner about how nice Kageyama was. About how handsome he was. How beautiful his smile was. How charming his laugh was. Hinata grimaced and his grip tightened on his chopsticks. He knew what Kageyama was really like. No one charming called a stranger a dumbass and then forcibly dragged them across a room and held onto their thighs. And his expression throughout the whole ordeal was rather scary! Not handsome at all. Hinata mumbled some words to let Natsu know that he had somewhat been paying attention, then he went to get ready to work a night shift at the café. 

***

Hinata had mostly forgotten about the incident with Kageyama by the next week. Which is why he was completely on edge when a tall man in a large dark coat walked in with something large stashed inside his clothes. Hinata began to shake and his stomach began to churn when the man walked up to him and started to reach underneath his coat.

“Take anything you want!” Hinata shrieked, throwing his hands in the air and shutting his eyes.

The man snorted and placed whatever it was on the counter. “I’m not here to rob you, you stupid dumbass.”

Hinata recognized the voice right away and his eyes popped open and he put his arms down, rather embarrassed. “Um, sorry about that. You look really sketchy in that coat, you know.”

“Well it’s freezing!” Kageyama retorted. “Anyway, I came here to repay you for the bowl that I broke.” He gestured to whatever it was that he had been carrying under his coat. Hinata’s eyes widened and he jumped forward, grabbing the vase and studying it. 

He gave Kageyama a dumbfounded look. “This is a genuine Sugawara Koushi piece.”

“I know,” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not stupid like you are.”

Hinata decided to ignore that comment for the moment. “But. . . how did you get it? And why are you giving it to me?”

“I know the artist,” Kageyama said. Hinata pouted. Of course he did. Famous people. "And I told you I would repay you. You think I would just break something and not pay for it?”

“Kinda,” Hinata said honestly. Kageyama glared at him and went to take the vase back. Hinata pounced on it. “No, no, no. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please give me the vase.” Kageyama slowly let go of the vase and stepped back. He looked around a bit awkwardly and turned like he was going to leave. Before he could get very far, Hinata’s mouth opened all on its own. “Um, do you want some coffee or something? It’s really cold out there today.”

“You’re not afraid that I’ll break something else?” Kageyama said, glancing behind him.

Hinata smiled at him. “Well you haven’t broken anything yet this time, have you?” Kageyama shook his head slowly. Hinata stepped out from behind the counter and gestured for Kageyama to follow him. “Come on. I need a break anyway. Nobody is going to come in here with this weather.” Kageyama sat down in one of the chairs in the back room, shedding his coat to get comfortable. Hinata started to brew some coffee and turned to lean against the counter and face the idol. He smirked at Kageyama, “Not being chased today, huh?” 

Kageyama glowered at him. “No, I am not.”

Hinata pouted playfully. “Too bad. I think it would be nice to get chased by a bunch of cute girls.”

“Not when they’re screaming and trying to pull your clothes off for a souvenir,” Kageyama said, shuddering. Hinata thought about it and changed his mind. That did sound pretty bad.

“How do you want your coffee?” Hinata asked when the water was ready.

“Black,” Kageyama said, stretching out in the chair.

“Oooh, how mature!” Hinata said, placing the steaming cup of coffee in front of Kageyama. Kageyama couldn’t tell if Hinata was joking or not, but then he saw Hinata’s amazed expression and decided that he was not. He actually seemed pretty impressed. It became understandable as Kageyama watched Hinata pour milk and then a bunch of sugar into his own coffee. Hinata then sat at the table and they sipped their coffee in a comfortable silence. Kageyama began to wonder if Hinata even knew who he was. He treated him just like a normal person. Usually people treated Kageyama like he was from a different planet, asking him if he needed anything constantly or if he was all right. It was pretty annoying. But Hinata just treated him like anyone else. He decided that he maybe wouldn’t mind getting to know Hinata some more.

When Kageyama wasn’t busy with his idol life, he would visit Hinata in his shop. He really enjoyed the other man’s company. They would have coffee and just talk about things. Hinata never asked Kageyama about work since he always seemed tired and ragged from it. As far as Kageyama knew, Hinata had no idea who he was. He wondered if Hinata would treat him differently if he did. When he saw Hinata dancing around the tiny break room like a dork, he hoped the man never would never change his opinion on Kageyama. One day, Kageyama brought his manager Daichi along with him. Daichi brought his boyfriend, who happened to be the famous Sugawara Koushi. Hinata’s face lit up when he saw him and he bounced over to the artist to talk to him about his newest works. Kageyama watched them as they chatted, brooding over his cup of black coffee. Daichi sat next to him, enjoying his own cup of coffee. 

“So this is the young man’s shop where you broke Koushi’s bowl?” he asked.

Kageyama flushed, still embarrassed that he had destroyed one of Suga’s works. He had apologized over and over again to the silver-haired man, but Suga just waved it off saying that he hadn’t been very fond of that bowl anyway. He then gave him a much better piece to replace to bowl with. “I didn’t mean to break it. I was being chased.”

Daichi chuckled, understanding Kageyama’s plight. He always had teenaged girls chasing him these days. Daichi rested his chin on his hand and watched his boyfriend talking to the small orange-haired man. He seemed a bit loud and eccentric for Kageyama’s tastes, but his smiles and laughs were very compelling. He could see how Kageyama was drawn to him. “Hmm. He’s pretty cute,” he murmured, not missing how Kageyama’s cheeks turned pink a bit. “Does he know who you are?”

Kageyama shook his head. “I don’t think so. He’s never said anything about it. Usually people ask for my autograph and fawn all over me, but Hinata treats me like a normal person. Very few people do that these days.”

Daichi ruffled his hair, causing Kageyama to glare at him as he fixed his hair. Not that it needed much fixing. “Hey, I treat you like I always have!” Kageyama frowned and turned away from him, sipping his coffee. Daichi just grinned and drank his own. “But, I think Hinata’s good for you, so you can still come see him if you have free time. You know you have a tour coming up.” Kageyama groaned and turned farther away from Daichi, not wanting to hear about his tour at the moment. He didn’t need any more crazy girls chasing after him.

Suga and Daichi left, saying they would come back and visit later. That left Hinata and Kageyama in the shop. Kageyama was studying some pieces around the shop as Hinata helped a customer. When the customer left, Hinata joined him. Kageyama glanced at him. “Hey, what’s your favorite piece in here?”

Hinata brightened drastically and Kageyama thought he would have to shield his eyes. Hinata skipped across the store to a different cabinet. There was a large vase on the very top in a place of honor. Hinata pointed to it proudly. Kageyama couldn’t see exactly what was so special about it. It was nice, sure, but it wasn’t spectacular like some of the other things in the store. Kageyama tilted his head, trying to discover what was so special about it.

“My parents made this,” Hinata said, smiling up at it with a soft expression. Kageyama’s gaze caught on this and he couldn’t look away. Hinata really loved this piece, he could tell. Hinata looked over at him and Kageyama glanced away so that he wouldn’t know that he had been staring at him. “They weren’t the best sculptors or anything, but they made this with their own hands. That’s why it’s my favorite.”

“’They weren’t’?” Kageyama repeated, noticing how Hinata had used past tense.

“Both of my parents died two years ago in a car wreck,” Hinata said, looking back up at the vase. 

Kageyama blinked. “Then who takes care of your sister? Are you living with relatives or something?”

Hinata shook his head. “I take care of her. It’s just the two of us left.”

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said, not knowing what else to say. Hinata had it pretty tough. He thought Hinata was just a care-free guy, but he wasn’t. He was actually pretty responsible.

“It’s not your fault,” Hinata shrugged, turning away and going back to his desk.

“So do you sculpt also?” Kageyama asked, going over and leaning against the desk.

Hinata laughed, “No, I’m not very good with my hands. And I’m pretty clumsy.”

Kageyama knew that was true. He had seen Hinata fall and drop things often. It was amazing that hadn’t broken an expensive art piece like Kageyama had. Somehow all of those things were still safe from Hinata. They talked some more about trivial matters until Daichi collected him to take him to a show.

“Good luck!” Hinata called after him.

“I don’t need luck, dumbass,” Kageyama said back.

“Soooo rude!” Hinata squawked as the door closed.

***

They had known each other for about three months now. That was when Hinata asked Kageyama if he wanted to come to his apartment for dinner. Kageyama sat up straighter and nodded. He had never tried Hinata’s cooking before and he really wanted to. He hated to admit it, but he had a crush on the smaller man. Even when he tripped and spilled his coffee all over Kageyama’s new coat. Or when he got his arm caught behind one of the cabinets in the store. Or when he got sauce all over his face whenever Kageyama brought him food. Hinata was the biggest dumbass he had ever seen, and he still liked him.

Hinata blushed and looked warily over at Kageyama. “Um, my sister will be there for part of it. Just . . . don’t leave, okay?”

“How old is your sister?” Kageyama asked, scared of the answer.

“Um, thirteen,” Hinata answered. Even he was scared of what Natsu would do when she saw Kageyama. He had told her last night that he was bringing someone home for dinner and to be on her best behavior. Because if she didn’t he was going to send her to work early. She had promised him that she would be an angel and then had immediately pinched his cheek, teasing him about his new girlfriend. To which Hinata replied that it was just a friend. Even if his cheeks had darkened slightly.

Kageyama swallowed nervously. Thirteen. The exact age of most of his fans. Some of his craziest fans. He hoped Hinata’s sister wasn’t one of those. He wiped his hands on his pants as Hinata unlocked his door later that evening. 

“Sorry it’s so small,” Hinata said, letting the idol in. Kageyama glanced around. It was very small. But it was cozy and warm. It felt like a real home, unlike his large, empty loft. There were random knickknacks everywhere and pictures of the Hinata family. The two men took off their shoes and Hinata went into the kitchen to start dinner.

“Can I help with anything?” Kageyama asked, standing in the doorway of the tiny kitchen. There was just enough room for Hinata to move around in, so he didn’t want to get in his way. But he felt awkward not doing anything.

“I’m fine, you can just sit down,” Hinata answered, tying an apron on. Kageyama blushed furiously and had to spin around and leave. That was one image he did not need to see. Now his crush was going to get even worse. He went to the table and banged his head down on it, trying to clear it. He cringed and sat back up when he heard Hinata shout from the kitchen. “Don’t break my table, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama rubbed his forehead when he heard the front door unlock and then open. He turned to see a girl who looked like a mini-version of Hinata. If Hinata wore a skirt and pigtails. The girl dropped her bag when she saw Kageyama sitting at the table. She inhaled deeply and Kageyama cringed, waiting for the scream. This girl clearly knew who he was.

Hinata stuck his head around the corner and gave his sister a warning, “Natsu!”

The girl snapped her mouth shut, remembering what her brother had said to her last night. She had to contain her fangirling or she would be booted. But it was sooooo hard with The Kageyama Tobio sitting at her table. She was practically vibrating where she was standing. Hinata cleared his throat and Natsu quickly bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Kageyama seemed flustered, not really knowing what to do. “Um, it’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Kageyama, this is my little sister Natsu. Natsu, this is my friend Kageyama. Now you two get along while I finish up dinner. And Kageyama, stop trying to break my table,” Hinata teased as he popped back into the kitchen.

“I wasn’t trying to break it, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, which just caused Hinata to giggle. He turned awkwardly to Natsu, not believing that he had just yelled in front of a girl. Not that she seemed to mind, she was just staring at him in awe. Kageyama shifted nervously. He had never been that great with people. He always put on a fake persona whenever he was in the public’s eye. Of course with Hinata, he could be himself. But now he didn’t know how to act with his sister here. “D-do you want to sit down?” he asked hesitantly. 

Natsu rushed forward, sitting in the chair across from Kageyama. She smiled and it looked so much like Hinata’s that he thought he would die. “So, how do you know my brother?”

“Um, I broke something in his shop,” he said.

She laughed, almost exactly like Hinata’s, just higher-pitched. “Was it a Sugawara Koushi bowl?” she asked, leaning forward. 

Kageyama nodded slowly, wondering if Hinata had talked about that. “Did your brother tell you that?”

Natsu shook her head, “No, but Onii-chan talks in his sleep and he was mumbling about some idiot breaking his favorite artist’s piece.”

Kageyama almost missed the insult, too busy focused on the Onii-chan. But then he snapped out of it. “Hinata!” he yelled, spinning in his chair towards the kitchen. “I am NOT an idiot!”

All he heard was wheezing laughter from the kitchen. “I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I can confirm that you are an idiot.”

“You’re the idiot, you dumbass!”

“Only an idiot calls someone an idiot,” he sang back.

“Well you called me one!” Kageyama was met with complete silence and then awkward chuckling.

“Ha, I guess I did.”

“Both of you are idiots,” Natsu said.

“Natsu!” Hinata shrieked. “So mean!”

“Just stating the obvious,” she replied.

“You are the rudest sister in the whole world! I’m not giving you any dessert tonight!” he cried.

Natsu sat up, eyes popping open. “WHAT?!”

Kageyama hid a smile behind his hand as he watched this. He didn’t have any siblings, so it was nice to see this bantering.

“NOOOO!” Natsu exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. Kageyama heard a muffled scream and could only assume that Natsu had latched her arms around her brother. “I love you, Onii-chan! You’re the best brother ever!”

“Oh my god, I get it! Just get off of me!” Hinata giggled. It was quiet for a moment and then he heard Hinata mumble, “Honestly. What am I supposed to do with you?”  
Natsu came around the corner, grinning triumphantly, holding two plates of cake. She set one down in front of Kageyama and placed a fork beside the cake. She sat across from him as Kageyama gave her a questioning look. She took her fork and gave him a sly smile. “Onii-chan made this, just so you know.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, which Natsu noticed, and he picked up the fork. He took a careful bite, trying to stop his smile when he tasted how good it was. Natsu smirked, knowing how good her brother was at cooking. He used to be terrible, but he had to learn when their parents died. He had made so many sacrifices for her and she just loved him so much. It was nice seeing him with a friend, even when it was somehow The Kageyama Tobio!! She wondered if that was all they were as she watched Kageyama take another bite of the cake. She had been Kageyama’s fan for a while and she had never seen him act like this. It was kinda cute how he relaxed around her brother. Kageyama was also probably the reason her brother was happier lately.

“Hm, so you’re the reason Onii-chan comes home humming,” Natsu said, eating her cake. 

Kageyama swallowed, “What do you m-?”

“Dinner is ready!” Hinata declared, cutting off Kageyama. He set down the food and then sat down with them. They all said thanks for the food and then dug in. Kageyama was once again pleasantly surprised at how good the food was.

“Wow, you’re pretty good. With how clumsy you are, I didn’t think it would be this good,” Kageyama said, not realizing he had said that out loud. Hinata glared at him and threw a piece of bread at him. “Don’t throw your food, stupid idiot! I was complimenting you.”

“Well it sure seemed like a backwards way of doing it,” Hinata huffed, crossing his arms. Kageyama grumbled something and started to eat again as Natsu laughed quietly, her shoulders shaking. They were just too funny. Soon they were all talking and laughing again. Afterwards, Natsu had to go to work. She whispered something in Hinata’s ear and they both glanced at Kageyama. The idol watched them warily, wondering what they were talking about. Had Natsu found out about his crush and was telling Hinata?! He would never be able to show his face to Hinata again!

Hinata groaned, “Okay, I’ll ask him, okay?”

Natsu squealed and threw her arms around her brother and then she left, skipping out of the apartment. Hinata turned slowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Um,   
Kageyama, can I ask you to do a favor?”

“It’s not something weird, is it?” Kageyama asked.

“No, it’s nothing weird. You don’t have to. . .” he trailed off, looking down at his feet.

“Just tell me what it is,” Kageyama snapped.

“Could you follow me, then?” Hinata asked, walking down a small hallway into their shared bedroom. Kageyama’s eyes widened when he saw Natsu’s side of the room. It was covered in his merchandise. There were posters with him on them, CDs, t-shirts, even a few figures of him. Kageyama’s mouth dropped open. There was no way Hinata didn’t know who he was with all of this stuff around him. Why had he never said anything, though?

“Could you sign these for Natsu?” Hinata asked. “She really loves your songs. She’s one of your biggest fans.”

“Um, okay. . .” Kageyama said. Hinata handed him a pen and he started to sign away. 

“Thank you for doing this. She really admires you.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything, if you knew who I was?” Kageyama asked, not looking up from what he was signing.

“You always looked tired when you came to see me. I figured you wouldn’t want to talk about work.”

“But, you never fawned over me or anything like other people.”

Hinata snorted, “Did you want me to?”

Kageyama shook his head. “No.”

“Even though you’re a famous idol, you’re still just you,” Hinata said, sitting down on his bed and rummaging through his bedside drawer. Kageyama’s hands stopped for a moment. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him. It really meant a lot to Kageyama. “And you’re kind of an ass, so I didn’t want to fawn over you.”

“Well you’re a dumbass!” Kageyama retorted. Honestly. Right after Hinata had said something like that, he just had to go and ruin it.

Hinata giggled and then went to stand by Kageyama, something hidden behind his back. His face was red when he held it out, shoving it against Kageyama’s chest. “C-could you sign this one for me?”

Kageyama took it carefully and looked down to see what it was. “This is my first CD,” he said in amazement. Not a lot of people had his first CD. More people liked his newer, more fun songs. He had always liked these older ones more, but he had to change to become an idol.

“Yeah, I really like your older songs. Your new ones are okay, but these ones are deep,” Hinata said as Kageyama signed it for him. He took it back and hugged it to his chest. Hinata’s shoulders started to shake slightly. “I first heard your voice after my parents died. It felt like you were reaching out to me and consoling me. It felt like I wasn’t alone. I mean, I had Natsu, but I had to be strong for her. And your songs helped me do that.” Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a smile on his face, tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama felt his heart and head pounding. He took a step forward and grabbed Hinata’s shoulders. He didn’t know what he was doing. It felt like he wasn’t in charge of his actions. He leaned down, noticing how Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise. Then Kageyama closed his eyes as his lips hit Hinata’s. His lips were so soft and warm, just like he thought they would be. Kageyama’s grip tightened as he moved his lips. This felt so right to him. Like he was meant to kiss Hinata. He felt movement against his lips and knew Hinata was kissing him back. Arms wrapped around his waist and curled into his sweater. Kageyama snapped back into reality when he heard Hinata moan into his mouth lightly. Kageyama stopped and wrenched back and out of Hinata’s grasp. Hinata’s face was flushed and dazed and his lips were bruised where he had pushed against them. Kageyama couldn’t believe that he had just kissed Hinata. What if he had ruined their friendship? Hinata might’ve just kissed him back in the spur of the moment or just because he was famous!

Kageyama backed up, not able to look at Hinata’s confused and worried gaze. “I-I-I have to go!” Kageyama shouted, spinning around and running out of the apartment and back into the cold. 

Kageyama wandered around outside for a while until he got too cold and then headed to his studio where he could be alone. He knew nobody would be in there at this time of night and he really needed to be alone at the moment. He couldn’t believe that he had just kissed Hinata, who he thought of as his only real friend. He had people like Daichi and Suga, but they were more like his surrogate parents than friends. 

Kageyama got to the studio and grabbed an acoustic guitar and sat down on a stool and decided to focus on something else to calm down. He strummed the guitar a few times before his mind started to work. In the past when he needed to get his feelings out, he had always written a song. What if. . . he wrote a song about Hinata? And his feelings for him? It’s not like Hinata would ever hear it. Nobody ever had to hear it really. It could just be for Kageyama. Kageyama decided to pour all of his feelings for Hinata into the song, using his older style that Hinata loved so much. He finished writing it in two hours and played through the whole song, closing his eyes and singing gently, pretending like he was singing to Hinata. Not that the other man would ever hear it, but that wasn’t the point at the moment. When Kageyama was done, he just sat there, enjoying the silence and feeling much better. 

That was, until he got to the studio the next morning and found out that his work yesterday had been recorded by the security cameras and that everyone was raving about the new song, saying that it was an absolute masterpiece and that he had to sing it and add it to his show. Kageyama stood there, flabbergasted. Not only would the whole world hear his new song, but so would Hinata!!!!!! And Hinata would totally know what the song was about! Kageyama rushed to his private room, having a mild panic attack. A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock and the door opened, revealing Daichi and Suga. The artist had decided to come to work with his boyfriend instead of working on his own stuff.  
The two walked in, closing the door behind them, and then sat down beside him.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong?” Suga asked kindly, already knowing something was up with him. 

“It’s just the new song that I wrote. . .” Kageyama started, his voice strangling off when he thought about it.

“It’s about Hinata, isn’t it?” Daichi asked, leaning back in his chair. When Kageyama nodded slowly, Daichi sighed. “And you don’t want to sing it?” Another nod from the idol.

“Why ever not, Kageyama? It’s a beautiful song! You don’t think that Hinata would like it?” Suga asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“It’s embarrassing!” Kageyama yelled, hiding his face. “I put all of my feelings for Hinata in that song! And now he’s going to hear it and think I’m some kind of weirdo freak! And then he’s never going to want to speak to me or see me again! And then I’m going to lose my first friend ever! I’ve ruined everything!”

He glared at Suga when he heard him chuckling. The artist wiped tears from his eyes, still giggling. “Don’t you think you’re overthinking this, Kageyama? I’ve known Hinata longer than you have and I can tell you that he would never do anything like that. Even though he can be a bit of a wild child sometimes, he’s kind, and considerate, and determined. You know that. You’ve seen it in him.”

“And who says that he doesn’t feel exactly the same way about you?” Daichi added, rubbing his chin. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”

“How does he look at me?” Kageyama whispered, slowly lowering his hands from his face. He definitely wanted to hear this part. Had Daichi and Suga seen something that he hadn’t?

“He looks at you with a hopeful gaze. He hasn’t looked like that in a while. He stopped wanting things for himself when his parents died. But now, it looks like he wants something,” Suga surmised. “I was there shortly after his parents had died, and he looked so lost. But he still put on a smile, even though it was a fake one. But now they’re real and bright. You did that, Kageyama.”

“I did?” Kageyama asked, amazed. He had never noticed any of this.

“You did!” Suga repeated, patting Kageyama on the arm. “So you should let Hinata hear your song.”

“You should let him hear it in person,” Daichi said, pushing two tickets across the table towards Kageyama. “One is for Hinata and one is for his sister. They’re special VIP passes, so they can get backstage and go everywhere you go.”

Kageyama took the tickets slowly, staring down at them. He then looked over at Suga. “Can I really do this?”

Suga knew he wasn’t talking about if he could bring the two to the concert, but if he was brave enough to let himself be in love and be loved in return. If he was brave enough to put himself out there. If he was worth any of it. Suga smiled at him, “Of course you can!” He pushed Kageyama up and out the door. “Go do it now while you’re still pumped!”  
The two waved at him as Kageyama staggered down the hallway, pulling his coat on so he could head over to Hinata’s art shop. He kept muttering to himself as he walked closer and closer, hunching over slightly to keep out some of the cold. The forecast said that snow was coming soon, and Kageyama hoped they were wrong. He didn’t like the cold. And he hated snow. It was just wet and gross and it got everywhere and it ruined people’s plans.

Kageyama got to the shop and took in a deep breath. He could do this. He could do this. He could do this! He saw Hinata dusting the shelves inside, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated. He could definitely NOT do this! Why did Hinata have to be so freaking cute?

He pushed the door open anyway and stepped inside. Hinata turned to welcome the customer, but saw that it was Kageyama and his words died in his throat. Kageyama was expecting it to be awkward, but Hinata just smiled. “Hey, Kageyama!”

“H-Hey,” he stammered. 

“Do you want some coffee? You look pretty cold,” he offered, setting the duster down and heading towards the back.

“N-NO!” Kageyama yelled suddenly, causing Hinata to stop and look back at him.

“Oh, okay. You didn’t have to yell. Didn’t know you hated coffee so much now,” Hinata teased, but Kageyama could see the worry in his gaze. Of course he was worrying about Kageyama. Hinata worried about everyone. It must be the side-effect of taking care of a teenaged girl by himself. 

Kageyama blushed, but walked over to the counter. “I just came to bring you these.” He slammed the tickets down on the counter. Hinata peered at them, curious to see what Kageyama had brought him. His eyes widened when he realized what they were.

“Is this really okay, Kageyama?” he asked. “Aren’t these expensive?”

Kageyama snorted, “Not if you’re the singer.”

“Okay then, Mr. Hoity-Toity Bigshot.” Hinata took the two tickets, gazing at them in awe. He looked back up at Kageyama. “Thank you. Natsu will definitely be ecstatic.”

“Um, I have something to tell you when we’re there,” Kageyama said nervously.

“About yesterday?” Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded and Hinata grinned. “Then I’ll definitely be there!”

***

“Natsu, will you please calm down?” Hinata said, trying to keep track of his sister. He thought he had a lot of energy, but it was nothing compared to his younger sister at her favorite singer’s concert.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this! That we’re here! With special VIP passes!” she practically shrieked the last part, jumping all over Hinata.

Hinata stopped listening to Natsu. He had heard things like this for a while now. Instead, he wondered what Kageyama was going to tell him. He hoped it was something good. He really liked Kageyama, and not just because he was a famous idol. He liked his awkwardness, his complete dorkiness, and his ability to be kind when he didn’t even know that he was being kind. He had been surprised when Kageyama had kissed him. But he had thoroughly enjoyed it, knowing that it felt right. Then Kageyama had pushed him away and ran. So, Hinata was nervous about what was going to go down. The two were led backstage where they munched on snacks and Natsu interviewed everyone she saw. When she saw the drummer she practically fainted. Everyone was amused by the orange-haired siblings, even assenting to the younger’s questions. Kageyama was led out a few moments later. He had on a tight, black outfit and he had make-up on and his hair was styled. Hinata was particularly fascinated by the dark eyeliner surrounding Kageyama’s blue eyes. He waved at the two and then went to get ready to go out on stage. Hinata and Natsu went to their seats and waited for Kageyama to come out. He rose from the middle of the stage to loud shrieks. He waved at the crowd and then started to get right down into it. He danced and clapped and played the guitar. It was a completely different Kageyama than the one Hinata knew. It was surreal, really. Hinata knew all of the songs, of course, and he sang along and clapped his hands. Natsu was practically in heaven and Hinata was happy to see her like that. They didn’t have many perfect moments like this anymore, so he enjoyed and savored every one that did come up. 

At the end of the concert, Kageyama announced that he had written a new song and if everyone wanted to hear it. He was answered with loud screams. He reached for his acoustic guitar as a stool was brought out for him. Hinata blinked, wondering what was going on. This didn’t really seem like the new style of music Kageyama did. Kageyama strummed his guitar thoughtfully, waiting for the arena to quiet down. When it did, he started to play his new song. Hinata smiled. It was definitely in the style of his older songs, the ones that Hinata loved. Then Kageyama started to sing and his eyes met Hinata’s. Hinata immediately recognized what kind of song this was and his face began to turn red. Natsu nudged him in the side playfully, but Hinata barely even noticed. His complete attention was focused on Kageyama, who was singing a love song to him in front of all of these people! 

“He wrote a song about you!” Natsu hissed softly in his ear, glancing between the two knowingly. Luckily, nobody else in the arena noticed what was transpiring between the two. The rest of the crowd was fangirling and pretending that the song was for them.

When the song ended, Hinata’s face was burning. He stood and rushed from the room. Kageyama wanted to chase after him right that second, but he knew that he had to finish his job first. He bowed and said farewell, then ran off the stage to find Hinata. 

He found him in a remote corner, his hands covering his completely red face. Kageyama rushed over to him, panting from the run and all of the dancing that he had had to do during the concert. “Hinata!” he yelled, watching the boy jump. Kageyama was about to reach out for him when he was surrounded by people. Kageyama glared at them and grabbed Hinata’s arm, dragging him away. He was going to say what he had to say and nobody was going to stop him! He pushed Hinata into his dressing room and shut the door. Kageyama turned, facing Hinata.

“Hinata! I like you!” Kageyama announced, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. When he was met with silence, he peeked up at Hinata. The other man’s face, if possible, was even redder. He looked like a tomato. His hands were shaking down by his sides.

He took a few steps forward and Kageyama was worried that he was about to get smacked in the face. Hinata stopped right in front of him and craned his head back so that he could look at Kageyama. He took in a deep breath and then responded, “I like you, too!”

Kageyama opened his eyes fully and smiled down at the other man. Hinata gave him a shy smile that then turned into a full-blown grin. They reached for each other at the same time and ended up in each other’s arms. Kageyama rested his chin on the top of Hinata’s head and Hinata pressed his face up against Kageyama’s chest. Then they pulled apart slightly and gazed into each other’s eyes. Hinata moved first, lifting up on his toes. He was still a bit too short, so Kageyama leaned down the rest of the way until their lips met. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck as he slowly moved his lips against the taller man’s. Kageyama’s lips were chapped, but still felt amazing pressing up against his. And his shoulders were wide and sturdy and he gripped on tighter. It wasn’t the most graceful of kisses. Their noses knocked into the other’s as they tried to find the best position. And their teeth clacked a few times. But to the both of them it was beautiful and absolutely perfect.

They were really getting into it when the door was thrown open and Natsu flounced in, talking about how absolutely amazing the concert was. She stopped when she saw how the two men were facing away from each other with blushing faces. She smirked and leaned back against the door. “Sorry, did I interrupt anything?”

“Natsu! You are the worst sister!” Hinata whined, going over and bopping her gently on the head. “Why do I put up with you?”

Natsu stuck her tongue out at her older brother. “Because you love me!”

Hinata hugged and affectionately ruffled her hair. “Ready to go home?” Natsu nodded, bouncing on her heels. “What do you say to Kageyama?” Natsu spun around and practically tackled Kageyama in a hug. “Thank you for today, Kageyama Onii-san!” Kageyama’s mouth sagged at the added part. Hinata just gave an enraged gasp. “How come he gets a –san while I only get a –chan?!”

“Because he’s cooler than you,” Natsu said, skipping out of the room before Hinata could do anything else to her.

Hinata glowered at her, pouting slightly. He then turned back towards Kageyama nervously. “Um, I’ll see you later?”

“I have a tour in Europe for the next three weeks, but I promise I’ll come see you right after,” Kageyama said, cursing his luck. Why did they have to be separated now?

“I’ll keep you to that,” Hinata responded, going over to seal the promise with a kiss, before scampering off after his sister. 

***

Kageyama went overseas two days later, promising to bring back souvenirs for both Hinata siblings. Hinata would’ve rather spent the time figuring out their new relationship, but he couldn’t. Kageyama had to do his job and sing to the masses of teenaged girls in Europe. Whenever they had spare time, Natsu and Hinata would watch updates on the tour. It seemed that the idol was bringing out thousands of fans and that all of his shows were sold-out. He was even famous in Europe and Hinata was proud of him. Kageyama sent texts when he could and called even less. It seemed that he was very busy and he spent most of his free time sleeping. Hinata missed him and couldn’t wait for the three weeks to be over. He missed their silly bantering and the slow, lazy days in his art shop. 

Three weeks later and Hinata was working in his art shop. Sugawara Koushi had just brought some more pieces in and they had chatted. Kageyama and Daichi were supposed to come back tomorrow and they were both excited. Sugawara had a whole thing planned where he would make his boyfriend dinner and then they would spend the whole night in each other’s arms. Hinata had blushed at that, wondering if he and Kageyama would ever actually get that far. Then Sugawara had left, promising to bring even better pieces in next time.

The day was really lagging. He had only had three customers the whole day. He sighed and pushed himself out of his seat and went to start to mark prices on the new pieces. They were really getting better and better, not that they weren’t already amazing. Hinata was about to pick up a vase when he heard the door open. He spun around to greet the new customer when he was met with familiar blue eyes and dark hair. He dropped the pen he was holding and just stared for a few seconds before it finally sank in.

“Kageyamaaaaa!” he screamed, running forward and propelling himself into the other man’s arms. Kageyama caught him and held him closely. He had really missed the short, orange-haired man when he was in Europe. He kept looking at the pictures that Natsu would secretly take and send to him, but they weren’t enough. He finally felt at home when he had his arms around Hinata. The shorter man tilted his head back and kissed him quickly, before pulling away, “I thought you were supposed to come back tomorrow.”

Kageyama scratched his head awkwardly as they walked farther into the art shop. “Daichi and I decided to take an earlier flight.”

“Did you want to surprise us?” Hinata asked, fluttering his eyelashes coyly at Kageyama.

Kageyama spluttered, “I-It was nothing like that, dumbass!” But Hinata could tell it was exactly like that by the way his cheeks turned pink. 

Hinata opened his mouth to tease the man about it when his door was thrown open and a bunch of paparazzi filed in, yelling questions and snapping photographs. Hinata shrank back, not used to any of this. He didn’t want his photo to be taken and he didn’t want to be in the lime light. Kageyama noticed and stepped in front of him. Daichi burst through the door, yelling at the paparazzi to get the hell out and leave his client alone. They were too busy shouting questions at Kageyama. Who was this man? Why was he in this shop? Did he like this type of art? Was he secretly dating this man? Was his new song about him? They kept getting closer and closer. One of them tripped and went careening sideways into the cabinet that had his parent’s handmade vase on it. Hinata gasped at it wobbled. Kageyama’s gaze zeroed in on it. He knew what that vase meant to Hinata. It was made with the hands of the people who had raised him, the people who were too quickly taken away from him, the people that he loved. It would devastate him if it broke. Kageyama watched it fall off the shelf as if in slow-motion. He knew he had to save it. He jumped forward, his body falling and twisting as he reached out for it. He heard a loud crack in his ankle as he fell. He opened his eyes, the reporter’s cameras flashing all around him, and saw the vase safely nestled in his arms. Hinata rushed to him, pushing paparazzi out of the way to get to Kageyama.

“Kageyama! Are you okay? That was a really bad fall,” Hinata said, falling down on his knees next to Kageyama. Kageyama ignored the throbbing coming from his ankle and looked up at Hinata’s tear-filled gaze. He held out the vase to Hinata, who took it and hugged it against his chest. The tears finally overflowed and Hinata whispered, “Thank you, Kageyama.”

“Okay, everybody get out of here!” Daichi bellowed, clearing a path in the reporters to get to the two of them. “Kageyama, I need to take you to the doctor right away.” He leaned down and lifted Kageyama up and put his arm around him. The manager looked over at Hinata, still clutching the vase. He looked very concerned about the singer and took a few steps forward to follow them. “Hinata, close your shop up first and then meet us.” Hinata nodded quickly and ran around as the two men left the shop, the reporters thankfully following. 

Hinata carefully put his parent’s vase back and then locked up. He decided to run to the nearby flower shop, figuring that Kageyama was still being looked over. He hurried in and grabbed some blue flowers than reminded him of Kageyama’s eyes. He then went to the doctor’s address that Daichi had texted him. There was a crowd of paparazzi outside so Daichi had told him to use a side door. Hinata was walking along the side of the building when he was quickly grabbed and dragged inside. 

“Nobody saw you, did they?” Daichi asked, leading Hinata down a hallway. Hinata shook his head and Daichi sighed in relief. “Good. Sorry about that debacle in the store. We had been trying to keep the reporters from finding out about you. It gets complicated when idols are in relationships.”

“Is Kageyama okay?” Hinata asked, interrupting the manager.

“Oh, yes. It was just a sprain. He’ll be fine in a few weeks,” Daichi said, stopping in front of a room. “He’s in here. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Hinata pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. Kageyama was sitting on the examination table sulking, his foot all bandaged up. He glanced up when he heard the door close and his face lit up.

“Hinata!” he exclaimed, standing up and trying to rush over. He winced when he stepped on his bad foot though and stumbled, looking like he was starting to fall. Hinata dropped the flowers and rushed forward to catch Kageyama. He propped up Kageyama’s body with his smaller one until Kageyama got his footing. Hinata let out a breath of relief and looked up to see if Kageyama was okay. He hadn’t realized how close they were until his nose brushed up against Kageyama’s. He heard Kageyama swallow slowly before he leaned down the few centimeters between them. Hinata’s fingers curled into Kageyama’s sweater as he kissed him back.

Kageyama pulled back, pressing his forehead against Hinata’s. “You’re a sucky crutch because you’re so short.”

Hinata smacked him in the arm. “Way to ruin the moment. At lease I’m here helping, you know.”

Hinata helped Kageyama back over to the table so he could sit down. Then he gathered the flowers that he had dropped and held them out to Kageyama, causing them both to blush. Kageyama took them and mumbled his embarrassed thanks. Hinata pointedly looked away and ended up glancing out the window. His eyes widened excitedly and he rushed over to the window, leaving Kageyama to wonder what the heck was going on now.

“Kageyama! It’s snowing!” Hinata squealed, pressing his face against the glass as he stared out at the fluffy flakes. “Don’t you just love the snow, Kageyama? When everything is covered in white and it’s so quiet.”

Kageyama watched how excited Hinata was and decided that maybe snow wasn’t so bad. Hinata turned to him, beaming, waiting for an answer. “Yeah, I love it.” Hinata’s answering smile was blinding. Hinata backed away from the window after a few minutes and sat back down next to Kageyama, taking his hand in his. “Hinata,” Kageyama started slowly, wondering if he should even ask. “I’m going to need help getting around for the next few weeks. . .”

Hinata leaned his head against his shoulder, interlocking their fingers together and holding on tighter. “I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

Kageyama blushed and sputtered something nonsensical, but his fingers tightened on Hinata’s smaller ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing a story like this for foreveeerrr!!! And now it is finally out in the world! yaaaay! I have already started another fanfiction. It's just going to be a shorter, super fluffy Christmas story. But, omigosh, it is soo cute! I'm dying just writing it, so look forward to it!! Aaaah! <3 <3 <3 Thank you so much for reading this!!! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 and my skype is live:camra01 if you want to talk even more to me!!! :D Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
